Search for Home
by Pariah Dragon
Summary: Pratt struggles with the indoctrination from Jacob Seed. deviant ending events for Joseph's arrest.


" have the nightmares ended?" Dr. Cooke said, writing down another note as he talked to her.

Deputy Stacey Pratt shook his head, eyes dark and centered on the ground. " no. at this point, i dont think it ever will."

the ordered therapist sighed, shaking her head. " you went through an ordeal when it came to that cult. especially the man who held you hostage. you have to give yourself time to-"

he shivered at the memory- at Jacob Seed's face as he attempted to completely brainwash him. those green deranged eyes burning holes into his, hands gripping Pratt's arms tight enough to bruise. the ache in his belly from no food, and very little water. but mostly... he remembered watching her go through it all as well.

" are we-" his head shook, eyes still far away- seeing that proud young rookie raise herself in defiance of Jacob. see that dark smile cross his lips and that gleam of something familiar- something dark and dangerous- as she knelt in defiance of Jacob... so strong... Rook... his hand raised to run over his face. " are we done yet?"

his voice wavered dangerously. the sound would have made Jacob laugh- make him ask if Pratt was becoming weak- thought brought bile up his throat, and he had to swallow it quickly.

" If youre ready for the session to be over-"

" I am. thank ya, doc."

he moved quick, grabbing his coat and disappearing out the door. He probably wouldnt come back... hopefully... though Pratt wasnt that lucky. he knew that as soon as he got home, he'd have an appointment on his answering machine, and he'd show up next week. if he wanted to keep his job. which he did... didnt he?

Pratt wrenched open the truck door once he reached the vehicle and sat there. his eyes distant, knuckles white from where his hand gripped the wheel. Jacob's face swam before his again, and he closed his eyes.

" now now now, Peaches." the voice said in his ear. " you know not to look away. it will just make it worse later." Pratt could hear the smirk in his voice- feel the blood on his clothes again- smell-

oh fuck- oh no oh no oh no oh no-

the hand sliding around his neck, tightening until he could barely breath. his eyes felt like they were bugging out- like they couldnt wait to escape the confines of his head- couldnt wait to give him a new prospective on the world.

a car horn sounded from behind him, and Pratt was jolted back to reality- head snapping around to glare at the man in the car behind.

" You are strong. Cull the weak." the voice whispered in his ear, lowering in pitch until it was gone. his body was soaked in a cold sweat, and he quickly turned to head home and change for work.

Pratthad never been good at desk duty. had never been good at the down time. He'd always found that writing report after report boring and waited until the last possible moment to get them done.

Now they'd become his favorite pass time from the world- an escape from patrol. Each patrol was a fight for him. His hands shook, making his aim off and frustrating the hell out of him. He had lost weight, and six months later hadnt gained it back.

To say it scared the other deputies and the Sherriff was an understatement. Hence the trips to the psychologist.

Pratt looked up from his desk as the door opened, his eyes widening as Hudson suddenly smiled brightly at the woman in the doorway.

" Rook!" she exclaimed, hurrying around the desk to give her a tight hug. the latter's long dark hair had lengthened since the last time he'd seen her- the trial of Joseph Seed. She was still gorgeous, and the word John had tattooed on her was barely visible at the edge of her button shirt.

Wrath.

He shook his head, almost marveling at the idiotic mistake that John Seed at made. Her sin had never been wrath; or at least not before meeting that particular Seed brother.

' oh no, it was Wrath.'The voice lamented, twisting into his thoughts like a snake ready to strike at any moment. Jacob brought him back to the sight of her from those nights. Beaten, starved. But still so full of anger- of Wrath- at the man who stood before the cage.

Pratt had thought that she was going to die. Jacob had known better though. He knew that she was going to flourish.

And she did.

'so much wrath in that form- it made her survive- made you want her with the need that you never wanted to show me.' Jacob's voice again. The hand was slipping around his throat again, tighter this time. 'Then again, you wouldn't. You weren't strong enough-'

" Pratt." A voice broke through the haze he had fallen under. Her voice. His head snapped up, bringing his gaze to meet hers. His palms began to sweat, and he could hear Jacob's laughter at the back of his mind. " I think we're on patrol together. If you still want to go. I don't think the Sherriff will mind if you want to stay back. Though i still want to stop and check on Cheeseburger and Peaches." She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Uh- yeah. Yeah I'll be right out." He said, giving her another half smile.

She patted his desk a moment, before turning away to head out the door.

'You're too weak for her, Peaches.' The voice spoke up again, and the hand returning.'And we all know what happens to the weak...'


End file.
